Buy Me a Rose
by GammaDancer
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another argument and he takes the jewel, but will this argument bring them together or tear them apart?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone on the show.**

**888888**

**Dedication to Luther Vandross may he rest in peace**

**888888**

Present

Kagome slumped down on the outside of the well house trying to hold back tears that tried to plague her face. She had just arrived from the feudal era after being pushed down the well by Inuyasha, again. She would have gone back if he had not taken the jewel away from her. He had told her that her that he didn't want her there anymore and to just stay in her time. She watch the pain that his eyes betrayed as he said that and knew that wasn't the reason he wanted her home.

Shakily she stood up right and began to walk towards the house. She suspected that no one was home by how quite it was and for that she was grateful. She didn't want her mother worrying about her. Upon entering the house she walked lazily over to the living room and lay on the couch. She grabbed the nearest pillow and cried her frustration out on to it.

_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants  
But it tears her apart 'cause nothing's for her heart  
He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss goodnight  
If he could only read her mind, she'd say…_

In the feudal era

Sango looked at Inuyasha as he walked back into Kaede's hut. He was looking at the floor not acknowledging anyone who was looking at him. She thought Kagome would be coming in behind him but she didn't Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and asked where his adopted mother was.

"She is gone...back home." He responded quietly.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha and before asking him if he was ok.

"Hai."

"Then ye should know that Kagome will come back but only if ye go get her."

"Feh."

"What happen between you two?" asked Miroku.

"It is none of your concern." said the hanyou as he lifted Shippo off of him and onto the floor.

"You two had another fight didn't you?"

"Look monk I said that it was none of your concern."

Inuyasha was starting to get pissed with the 21 question treatment after a few minutes and left. He sad in the Goshinboku (sp?) Tree thinking about what happen.

_Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life_

**Flashback**

The young miko stood up grabbing her now deflated bag and headed out the door. Inuyasha quickly stood up and flowed. He knew she was headed home and he was going to protest. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home, where else?" Kagome replied and tried to wiggle out of his grabs.

"We still had jewel shards to find so you can't leave yet."

"Inuyasha I have to restock our supplies…" Kagome said holding up the bag "and I have a test in two days I have to study for."

"Why do you have to take them damn test anyways?"

"We had this conversation before it because I have too in order to live in my time. Now let me go!"

He let her go and she got to the well only to hear him tell her to go and never come back. She turned around and looked at him. He had advanced on her grabbing her arms and pulling her into a hug. He only did this to grab the jewel then he pushed her into the well.

**Flashback end**

Present

'_Inuyasha why did you shove me down the well and took the jewel? What have I done for you to not want me there anymore?' _thought the young miko as she began to walk outside. She walked over to the Goshinboku Tree and placed her right hand on the trunk of the tree where Inuyasha was pinned. It felt warm under her hand. She smile thinking about all her adventures in the feudal era. The smile quickly faded as she thought about how much she missed her extended family that lived there. She knows that everyone will be worried out of their minds that she will never return and Inuyasha probably wouldn't tell them where she is.

Signing she turned back toward the house she really need to try to get over it but will she ever take her mind off of it? She went up to her room and took out under garments. She went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath that seems to always relieve her of her stresses.

_Now the days have grown to years of feelin' all alone  
As she sits and wonders if all she's doin' is wrong  
'Cause lately she'd try anything just to turn his head  
Would it make a difference if she said, if she said…_

Feudal Era

The hanyou felt as spiritual power surrounded the Goshinboku. _'Kagome...' _He jumped from the tree and ran to the well. He gazed down into it as if he was waiting for her to come from the other side at any moment. Then he remembered that he had the jewel and that if she would return he would have to go get her. He growled at himself for sending her back. He sat down and thought about whether or not to go get her. He finally made up his mind after about ten minutes of sitting there. He jumped into the well being engulfed by different colors of blue coming up in the present.

Her scent was strong meaning she was probably somewhere around the shrine. He jumped out of the well and landed on the top of the steps on the small shrine's top step. Opening the door he could see her moving around in her room. He made his way right under her window and jumped up to her window seal. He was about to open the window when she left out. He decided that he was going to wait for her to come back.

_Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life_

Kagome walked into her room to find that Inuyasha was sitting there waiting for her. She was about to shout at him but decided against it. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She turned back around to find that he as no longer looking at her. She smiled and put on her clothes.

She walked over to her bed and sat next to him. They where silent for sometimes before Inuyasha spoke.

"I'm…"

"You don't have to apologize." Kagome said as she interrupted what he was about to say. "I don't know why you push me but…"

"That is what I'm trying to tell you. I am sorry that I did what I did." Inuyasha said.

"Why did you do it?" Kagome asked with her head down her bangs covering her eyes.

_And the more that he lives the less that he tries  
To show her the love that he holds inside_

Inuyasha looked at her. He scooted close to her to get a better look. He thought about the question and open his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He didn't know how to answer it. Sighing he tried for it again.

"I did it because I want you to be safe and I don't think that I could protect you."

_And the more that she gives the more that he sees  
This is the story of you…and me_

That caused the miko to snap her neck up. She turned towards him and saw emotion in his eyes that she didn't know what they meant. She concentrated on him carefully to make sure watch he just said wasn't a lie.

"You're serious aren't you? Why would you believe that you won't be able to protect when you have been doing it for months now."

"I don't know." He looked back at her to find that her head was back down. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha did you really want me to stay here?"

"No."

_  
So I bought you a rose on the way home from work_

_To open the door to a heart that I hurt_

He hooks a finger under her chin and turns her face towards him. Their eyes met and they melted into each other. Both of them told each other that they loved each another but not verbally.

_And I hope you notice this look in my eyes  
'Cause I'm gonna make things right for the rest of your life  
_

The hanyou learned forward and captured her lips with his. They don't know how long they sat there kissing but it felt like and eternity. They pulled apart gasping for air. Kagome smiled and pulled him down the stairs and out the door. They walked over to the Goshinboku. Wrapping his arms around her waist he jumped into the tree. She sat down in his lap and they stayed there for the rest of the day.

_And I'm gonna hold you tonight, tonight  
Do all those little things for the rest of your life_

**888888**

**A/N: Please R/R**


End file.
